The Sister He Never Knew
by CrazyAngel06
Summary: Harry just found out he has a twin sister and she comming from Beauxbaton to Hogwarts. How will this change his life?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story might really suck but give me a break it's my first Harry Potter FanFic. PLZ R&R. Sorry this chapter is so short  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except or Alexis. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry couldn't believe it; he was in total shock when he got the owl. The owl had arrived earlier that day with a letter from Beauxbaton. Harry thought maybe it was from Fleur since she wrote to him every once in a while to see how he was. Although when he opened it, it was from the Head Mistress of Beauxbaton, Madame Maxime. The letter said:  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
I have some very important news for you. I have found your long lost twin sister. Professor Dumbledor informs me that this may come as a complete shock to you due to the fact that nobody knew about her. Her name is Alexis Declare she has attended school here at Beauxbaton for the last five years. Her last two years of witchcraft training will be observed at Hogwarts with you.  
You are probably wondering why no one has ever mentioned to you that you have a twin sister. Well here is what happened. Sixteen years ago on July 31Lily Potter gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. On August 1 the girl Potter baby was kidnapped. Lily and James Potter took their little boy home with them on August 2 and began their search for their little girl. However, their search was never completed because Lord Voldermort came to power and they were killed.  
Alexis lived with her kidnappers until recently. They were very badly burned in a fire and died. On their deathbed they reveled to Dumbledor and myself who Alexis really was. At first Dumbledor was not sure that this was true because he had believed that she was dead. There were test done and all test have reveled that she truly is your twin. She will be sent to stay with you at the Burrow with the Weasley's. They have also been notified and told of the situation. You are to travel by floo powder to the Burrow on August 5. DO NOT MISS THIS DATE. The Dursley's fireplace will only be connected to the Floo Network from 12 noon to 1 o'clock on August 5. If there are any problems they will be tended to.  
  
Sincerely,  
Madame Maxime  
  
Today is August 1 so that means Harry only has four days to convince the Dursley's to let him use their fireplace. 'This is going to be a very hard task' Harry thought to himself. 'But I guess it'll be worth it.' He then sat down and wrote a letter to Hermione explaining everything. After Hermione's letter he wrote one to Ron asking what he thought of all of this. Then he got Hedwig and told her to deliver both letters. 


	2. Alexis's Letter

Harry decided dinnertime would be the best time to ask the Dursley's about using their fireplace on the fifth.  
"Uncle Vernon, I have a question to ask you." Harry said timidly.  
  
"What is it boy?" Asked Vernon harshly.  
  
"Um...well... you see" stammered Harry.  
  
"Spit it out boy I haven't got all day."  
  
"Yes well, I need to use the fireplace on the fifth of August."  
  
"Why in heavens name do you need that for?!"  
  
"Because I have to use floo powder to get to the Burrow."  
  
"The what?! What in the bloody hell is The Burrow?"  
  
"It's where the Weasley's live."  
  
"Who... oh those bloody red heads. No I don't think so."  
  
"But I have to. I'll be out of here a full month earlier."  
  
"That is good, but why should you have any fun?"  
  
"Because I just... well that's none of you business, and if you don't let me go they'll just have to come and get me and I don't think Dudley wants another overgrown tongue!" Harry said with a laugh at Dudley.  
At this Dudley covered his mouth and did a sort of run down the hall. This was a big deal since it's very hard to run at his size. Uncle Vernon studied Harry for a few minutes.  
"Ok fine you can use it, but if I see absolutely anyone come to our house through that bloody thing you'll be staying under the stairs till your 70!" Said Vernon.  
Harry jumped out of his seat and ran up stairs jumping for joy. He couldn't believe it, he was leaving the Dursley's one month early and he is no longer alone. He has a sister, a twin sister. He just couldn't believe his luck. Just to pass time he started to gather all his papers and books and put them in his trunk. When he picked up the envelope that had held Madame Maxime's letter another letter fell out. He hadn't noticed this before. He picked it up off the floor. On the front it said to Harry from Alexis. HE opened it up and began to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know this has to be a complete shock to you. I know it was to me. I mean I've been living with the Declares since I was a baby. Now all of a sudden they are dead and on their deathbed they reveal to me that I was kidnapped and I have a bother, a twin brother. Who is this twin brother? The one and only Harry Potter, who put he-who-must-not-be-named out of commission, I couldn't believe it. The last thing they said told me was to look in the lock box for a journal. After they had died I went home and look for this journal, in it had everything about me and the entire story of how I came to be with them. I'll let you read the entire journal once I meet you. Pretty much it says the magical black market stole me and then sold me to the Declares. It gets pretty complicated that's why I'm not putting the whole contents in this letter.  
I've heard that the Weasley's are great people. I can't believe how many kids they have! But I always wanted brothers or sisters so I guess they've had a good life. Fleur has told me some about you. She says you are a very kind and good-hearted boy and you'd do anything in your power to help other. She also said that you're pretty cute, although that was totally from her and not for me, seeing as I am your sister and all. Well I can't wait to meet you. I don't know if Madame told you or not but I'll be arriving on the sixth of August a day after you so you will have time to get settled. Well I'll see you then. Also, Fleur says Hi.  
Your Twin,  
Alexis Marie Declare  
  
Harry was speechless. He couldn't believe this. A letter from his sister and she had been sold on the magic black market. At least she had been saved from Voldemort. He couldn't wait till the fifth. He had real relatives that didn't hate him. He had a sister. 


	3. At the Burrow

The last few days at the Dursley's flew by very quickly. It was like he blinked and it was the fifth of August. All of his belongings were packed away in his Hogwarts trunk and it was all down in the living room. Everything except for Hedwig who still had not returned, but this didn't bother Harry because he knew she probably stayed at the Burrow waiting on him. The Dursley's, however, were nowhere around the living room. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen, Uncle Vernon was in the den, and Dudley was out having "tea" with one of his friends. Harry was watching the clock over the fireplace very intently; he only had fifteen minutes to go before he would be able to go to the Burrow.  
Those fifteen-minutes seemed to take forever, Harry thought he was going to go insane waiting. Then finally he heard the grandfather clock in the den strike noon. Harry jumped up grabbed his trunk with Hedwig's cage tied to it, then picked a hand full of Floo powder Madame Maxime had sent, threw it into the fire that he had lit earlier, and clearly yelled "The Burrow". He made sure that he held the trunk tight so he wouldn't loose it in the swirl of fireplaces in front of him.  
Finally, with a jolt, he was at the Burrow. The first face he saw was Ron, who was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. When he saw Harry he yelled "Mum, Harry's here! We'll be in my room!" The Ron grabbed the other end of Harry's trunk and they began the walk up to Ron's room. Ron didn't say much to Harry on the way up to his room, but the moment they were in his room, Ron couldn't contain himself any longer. "I can't believe you have a sister, a twin sister at that!" Yelled Ron Happily "Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it myself. It's still a bit of a shock." Replied Harry. "I also can't believe she's coming here!" Said Ron. "Yeah I know. So have you heard from Hermione? I sent her an owl, but I never got a reply." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. She did reply. She sent a letter back with Hedwig, but since Hedwig came here and you were coming here I told Hedwig just to stay here and we would give you the letter when you got here. Um, where did that bloody letter go?" Ron searched for the letter under a pile of books and papers but he couldn't find it. Just then Hedwig flew into the window. She went straight to a self on the opposite side of the room and pick up a letter that was lying there. She then flew to Harry and he took in from her. It was the letter from Hermione. Before opening the letter he went over to his trunk opened it and got out an owl treat and fed it to Hedwig. Hedwig then flew over to her cage and perched there happily. Harry then sat on Ron's bed, opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I absolutely can't believe this. That poor girl, I can only imagine what she has gone though. I mean growing up with two people she thought were her parents only to find out when she's sixteen that her parents are not her parents. Even worse that she was sold on the Magic Black Market and her real parents are dead. So she'll never get to know her real parents. Oh sorry Harry I know that was a bit cruel, seeing as you never knew them either. At least the bright side to this whole story is that you have a sister. Oh, I almost forgot I will be at the Burrow also. I'll be arriving sometime between 3 and 4 o'clock on the fifth. I can't wait to see you and all the Weasley's again and I can't wait to meet Alexis.  
With Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was. All of his closest friends would be with him at one of his most favorite places, The Burrow, and he has a sister now. Just then they heard Mrs. Weasley opened the door. She went straight to Harry and hugged him.  
"I am so happy for you Harry. I just can't believe you have a twin. That poor girl, what she must be going through. Oh, the poor dear. Well we'll just have to make her feel as at home as possible. Anyway, you boys better get down to the fireplace Hermione will be arriving anytime now." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry looked at his watch. Sure enough he had been there three hours already. It didn't even seem like he'd been there five minutes. He, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley hurried down the steps. Mrs. Weasley went towards the kitchen saying she had to finish dinner. Harry and Ron went to sit in front of the fireplace. They had been there a couple of minutes when Hermione popped out of the fireplace. She ran straight to Ron and Harry and hugged them both.  
"Hey Harry! Hey Ron! I'm so happy to be here and Harry I'm so happy for you. When is Alexis going to be here?" Asked Hermione.  
"She'll be here tomorrow." Replied Harry.  
Just then Ginny came into the room ran up to Harry and hugged him then turned to Hermione and hugged her.  
"Oh, I'm so happy you both are here. Harry congratulations on having a sister" Said Ginny  
"Yeah, now you fit in with us. I mean you're a twin how great is that!" Said Fred who was coming into the room with George.  
"Yeah, only you're not going to be able to trick people like we can see as you're not identical but you still get to be in the twin club." Said George.  
Both Fred and George started laughing when they saw the look on Harry's face. Harry was asking himself how many other twins were at Hogwarts besides Fred and George and Padma and Parvati Patil.  
"Only joking Harry. There is no Twins club." Laughed Fred.  
"Oh, yeah, well. How is the joke shop going?" Asked Harry.  
"It's going great! WWW is on top. Although we closed it for today and tomorrow so we could see you and meet you're sister." Replied George.  
"Dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
"Yeah, well better not mention WWW in front of mum, she's still not to keen on it." Said Fred.  
They all went into the kitchen to find a table full of delicious look food. Harry had never felt more content in his life. He had always loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Mr. Weasley was already at the table. When they walked in he asked Harry how he was and what he thought about the news of him having a sister. This conversation lasted though the entire dinner since everyone was keen on the subject.  
After dinner everyone went out side. Hermione sat on the ground watching as Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny played a little game of Quidditch. Then when the sun was going down they landed and sat beside Hermione and just watched the sunset. Harry felt very at peace with the world. Everything seemed to be going his way for once. Even though everything was going great Harry couldn't help but have a bad feeling deep down at the bottom of his stomach because he had never had this much happiness without something going wrong.  
After the sun had completely set they all got up and went back to the house. When they go there they all said good night and went to their respective rooms and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you liked this chapter. 


End file.
